Marry me No
by emeraldeyes1990
Summary: Someone wants to get married, someone has doubts... what will happen? H/M 1 swear word sorry if anyone is offended


I OWN NOTHING… just thought I would get that through to you! Happy reading 

Just on problem, I have already written this but lost in on my computer so it is rewritten, something's are the same other slightly tweaked… either way enjoy xox

Margaret Houlihan was sat at her desk in a small town clinic that he and her long term partner had run together for five years; that partner being B.F Pierce and that small town that the clinic; Crabapple Cove. After numerous letters between the two ex comrades, Hawkeye had asked Margaret to move to the Cove with him, and of course she had accepted. It was 5:30 pm when there was a knock on the door.

"Hi" he asked whiled poking his head around the door "can I come in?" asked Hawkeye

"Course you can" she smiled up at him "why do you always do that… ask to come in?" she asked

"In case you were busy, or" he added cheekily while sitting down the chair opposite her " to give you time to hide any man that you may be playing away with" he said this while tilting his head back and closing his eyes

"Well… you nearly caught me" she said teasingly "He just left" she said while getting up and walking over to him and sitting down on his lap "climbed out the window actually"

"What" Hawkeye replied, not even bothering to open his eyes, just wrapping his arms around her waist "He must be Superman… were two floors up" a smile playing at the corner if his mouth

"No…no…not superman" she said playing with the buttons on his shirt "My superman's here"

Opening one eye "That makes you Lois Lane" Closing his eye "and she's a brunette not a blonde, maybe if you stop dying your hair we could pass at those two" quickly opening his eyes he had chance to grab her wrist to stop slap that was aiming for his chest. "Now, now Lois"

"Funny"

"I thought so"

"You think everything is funny" he said staring at him "are you finished for today?"

"Sort of"

"What you mean sort of" she asked questioningly

"Well you know… sort of"

"You haven't done this week's paper work have you?"

Silence while stares were being passed

"Have you" she pressed

"No… not really"

"My God… there will be loads to do… we wont get them done tonight" she said while going off on one and trying to get up off his lap but Hawkeye kept her firmly in place

"Let me up" she said struggling

"No… its" looking at his watch "nearly 6:00, Friday afternoon, just relax" he said resting his head on the back of the chair and closing his eyes once again. "Ill come in tomorrow morning and do them… they wont take long"

Giving in, she rested her head on his shoulder, a though going through both their mind 'that he would definitely no be going into work on a Saturday morning to do paperwork'

A knock on the door, It was Mrs Pendleton the secretary that had been working in the Pierce Practice for more year than Hawkeye would care to remember.

"Oh, sorry my dears" she said blushing when she saw the two of them "But I was just wondering if it was alright if I got off… only its nearly 6:00 and my Cyril will be wondering where is supper is?"

"Yes, Mrs P" he said giving her a small wave "See you Monday"

"Bye Hawkeye" turning to Margaret "Nurse Houlihan" she said closing the door.

Hawkeye burst out laughing, getting and stern look from the woman sat on his lap

"She hates seeing us like that doesn't she"

"Yeah, I know" he said with a slight chuckle

"You know I've been working here for 5 years and not once has she called me Margaret… always Nurse Houlihan" she stated in a hurt tone

"She's just old fashioned" he said simply "She'll come round eventually"

"Eventually…eventually" she said in disbelief "Hawk, 5 years…5 year and she's not come around… when will she?"

"Don't let it bother you" she said lifting her chin towards him with his finger and kissing her lips in a sweet, but loving kiss "I love you" and his sentiment was returned with a long and passionate kiss "I love you too"

After and long, but comfortable silence Hawkeye asked "Do you plan on getting off my lap and time soon?"

"No" a simple reply

"Think you should" he said looking at her and moving a stray piece if hair that had fallen into her eyes, only to see that she had them shut "like now" he said standing up and holding her in his arms, this caused her to open her eyes

"Put me down"

Laughter and she spun her round, and then carefully put her down. Moving out of his arms and walking around the desk she carefully gathered up the patient files that he had been reading of her desk and filled them away in the filing cabinet across the room. "Do you fancy eating out tonight, I don't feel like cooking" she asked simply with her back to him. Hawkeye who was enjoying the view of her backside and her leg as she stretched to reach the top draw of the cabinet. Moving to wrap his arm around her waist "No" turning around to look at him "I want you all to myself tonight… I don't want to share you with a restaurant full of people… we'll pick something up on the way home"

"That sound better" she said moving out of his embrace to retrieve her coat from the back of the chair "What do you fancy then..?" she asked "Pizza? Chinese? Realising that she wasn't getting a reply, she looked towards him "Hawk?"

"What do you think about making Mrs Pendleton happy…" he said out of the blue "to making our relationship official, not that it isn't already official…but…but I mean you know, we've been together now for 5 years, we have made a home together a business together a…a … life together… why not… do you think we should…would you" taking a breath and getting down on one knee "Margaret Elizabeth Jean Houlihan, will you marry me?" he asked looking at her

Margaret was speechless. How could she tell him no. It wasn't that she didn't love Hawkeye, she loved him like she had never loved anyone in the world… he was her world, but since Donald marriage scared her. What if it was another failed marriage, and she lost Hawkeye out of her life forever. Margaret new that her life was to good to be true, what if marriage ruined them..? What is they got married and a few years down the line they found out that they were not cut out to be man and wife… everything would be lost. No, the answer was no

"Margaret" she was taking her time to answer and this was scaring him

"I'm sorry… no" she said, as a tear slipped down her cheek

Hawkeye got up of bended knee and stared at her in disbelief "is this because I don't have a ring...because I do… its at home in my bedside draw, I've had it for over a year…" he started to ramble

"No" he was cut off "this has nothing to do with a stupid ring" she said as the tear were streaming down her cheeks

"Then what is it about" he shouted, let out an angry sigh and looked to the floor shoulders slumped "I'm sorry, I'm not angry with you…just tell me…why"

She looked at him, at what she had done to him. Her first instinct was to lie, tell him that she didn't love him enough but she knew that he would know that was a lie, something that Major Houlihan would do, but looking at him she went for the truth, something that Margaret Houlihan would do.

"I'm scared" she said looking away from him

"Of what" he aid walking over to her "there is nothing to be scared of" but she stepped away from him, she didn't want his sympathy

"Everything"

"Like what"

"Hawk" she chocked "my whole life has been shit, nothing has ever been stable, my life lacks stability" she looked at him "I'm scared because everything that we have is too good to be true… just look at us" she said pointing to a picture she has of the two of them on her desk, taken at a neighbours BBQ last summer, both wrapped in each other arm both smiling "we have been happy for 5 years, only a handful of serious arguments…were over due to have a Hawkeye Vs Hot lips duel.

If the situation wasn't so serious Hawkeye would of given a hearty laugh, but he settled on a chuckle, "is that why you said no, over a over due argument"

"No" she said shaking her head "it's more than that, what if marriage break us" she asked "if everything that we have worked for over that past 8 years..." she saw the quizzical look on his face "Yes 8 years, the 3 we spent in Korea helped shape us into this relationship, 8 years of work wasted if our marriage goes sour" she looked at him "I don't want that to happen to us"

"It won't Margaret" he said walking over to her and taking her by the elbows "it wont because we love each other and that is all that matter"

Margaret looked into his eyes and saw love, friendship and…truth, truth in what he was saying. On tip toes she kissed him clean on the mouth. "I love you Hawkeye Pierce" she said against his lips

"So you'll marry me then" he asked hopingly

"Yes" she said, tears threatening to spill once again

Again Margaret found herself lifted off the ground and being spun around

"Thank you… kiss…thank you… kiss…thank you… kiss"

He set her down "You have made me a very…kiss…very happy man Houlihan"

"I trust you, I trust you with my life, my body and with my heart… It just took you to make me see what I new all along" she said while caressing his cheek

"Always happy to help"

"Should we go home now?"

"I think we should, it's kind of late… and I'm kind of hungry" he said

"We never did decide what we were going to eat… what are you hungry for"?

"Erm…Pizza, you fancy Pizza?"

"Yes" she said moving to get her purse that was in the draw of her desk

"Ok then, lets go… but first things first" he said opening the office door "sort ya face out"

"What" she asked putting a hand to her face

"Ya face sweetheart… Mascara everywhere… you never were a good crier"

Running over to the mirror on the wall she gasps, grabbing tissue out of the box on her desk she started dabbing at her face

"Come on Houlihan, I'm starving… its dark outside anyways no one will even notice"

"I'm done"

Walking towards him she linked her arm through his as he turned the light out "What Pizza are we having?" she asked

"Erm… Pepperoni" he said locking the Clinic's outer doors and walking towards the elevator

"I don't want Pepperoni, I fancy a Margarita" she said looking at him

"Well that's boring, just pick the pepperoni off" he said

"I don't want to pick it off" she said getting angry "that takes the whole point of having a Margarita Pizza"

"Well I don't want a Margarita" he said temperature rising "we will just have to buy to Pizzas"

"I can't eat a whole Pizza" she said in disbelief, they both new an argument was brimming

"Ok…Ok. This is heading in the wrong direction, don't you think?" he said looking at her

"Yeah" she said in a slightly shaky voice

"How about we forget Pizza, how about a Chinese" he suggested as the elevator arrived an they stepped in

"Yeah, no point in arguing over a Pizza" she said a slight smile on her face " if were going to have this over due Hawkeye Vs Hot lips duel… it better be over something better than a Pizza" she said waiting for the doors to shut, she leaned into him as he wrapped in arm around her waist.

Just as they were closing someone pressed the button for them to open. That someone was a 5'4 brunette with green eyes who smiled at Hawkeye as she stepped into the elevator. She got out on the first floor and smiled at Hawkeye again as she left "bye" said Hawkeye after her watching her walk down the corridor, eyes on her legs.

"What was that" came a sharp voice from beside him

"What was what?"

"You know what"

"Do I"

"Yes you do, little miss green eyes long legs"

"Who"

"Don't play smart with me Pierce"

"Margaret"

"Don't Margaret me" she screeched as the doors closed

"Baby, I was just being friendly"

"Huh" she stated

The argument carried on…. But it didn't stop a romantic night between a newly engaged couple, a romantic night with both Pepperoni and Margarita Pizza, a Chinese take away candles and a night of love making. All this was followed a year later by a fall wedding, 2 daughters, a son and a lifetime of happiness that wasn't ruined by marriage

Thank you…please review


End file.
